


Little Shop of Gotham

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Gotham (TV), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: 1st time writing Harlivy be gentle, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Arkham/Sirens version of rogues, M/M, little shop of horrors au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: The Little Shop of Horrors AU I finally got around to writing.





	Little Shop of Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has probably been done but as a DC/musical theatre fan I couldn't resist.
> 
>    
> Mr J is of course Joker but he's never really stated as such.

Ivy liked plants. Plants were simple, she understood plants. People liked to say she had a green thumb, but what she had was a green brain. It was people she didn't understand. Take the Boss and Nygma for instance.

 

“Nygma!” Cobblepot yelled out. “This better not be another green carnation in this arrangement. What have I told you?”

 

“It's my signature, Mr Cobblepot,” Nygma took the offending flower from the Boss and put the stem through his own jacket button hole. “It tells the buyer they bought an original arrangement from Ed Nygma.”

 

“The order sheet specifically asked for pink and white flowers only,” the boss sighed. “You got the makings of an okay florist, Ed. But you gotta learn to follow the order. You gotta give the customer what they want.”

 

“Okay florist?” Ed poked Cobblepot in his large belly. “I am the best arranger in this whole indoor stand and you know it! The bouquet looked better with a spot of green.”

 

“That may be true,” the boss pushed him back. “But never forget, the customer is always right.”

 

“Even when they're wrong?” Ed smiled.

 

“Especially when they're wrong!” Cobblepot yelled.

 

Nygma was saved by the telephone bell.

 

“That girl is late again,” the boss mumbled and stomped to the wall phone. “Cobblepot and Son, what do you want?”

 

Ed watched Cobblepot wistfully, Ivy rolled her eyes. He made his way over to where she was carefully pruning a fern and hugged her from behind, he lay his head on her shoulder. Ivy did not normally like contact, but for a select few she could tolerate it.

 

“I think he's starting to like me, I can tell,” he said.

 

“Why do you have to antagonize him like that, Ed?” she asked him.

 

“It's the only way he'll notice me,” he sighed.

 

“Oh, Ed,” she shook her head. “You were the type of boy to pull the pigtails of the girls you liked in school, weren't you?”

 

“Nope,” he giggled. “I took their favorite pencils and left them clues on how to find them.”

 

Ivy giggled. Ed was the only person that could make her laugh like that.

 

Cobblepot slammed the receiver down and stormed over to the workstation. “If you two are quite done canoodling during work hours, we have a VIP order.”

 

“We are not _canoodling,_ Ozzie,” Ed moved his way closer to Cobblepot and kissed him on the cheek. “Is that jealousy I hear, you do know green is my favorite color.”

 

“Nygma!” Cobblepot wiped his cheek. “You are _this_ close to being fired! If I didn't need all hands on deck with this order I would fire you right now, am I being clear?”

 

“Yes, boss,” Ed saluted. “Loud and clear. Consider these hands yours.” He winked.

 

Ivy groaned. Ed _liked_ the boss, and the boss _liked_ Nygma. It was clear even to her. She didn't know why they didn't just have sex like both clearly wanted. Harley had suggested locking them both in the supply closet overnight, but Ivy thought they might kill each other instead. And then they would both be out of a job. Men were fools, and they were even more fools when they were in love with each other.

 

Ed was saved yet again by the bell above the door.

 

“Sorry I'm late, Mr. Cobblepot,” Harley came in. “Mr. J wanted pancakes for breakfast but then I burned them and so he asked me to make him another batch, and then he wanted orange juice but he didn't remember he drank the last of it last night and I had to run down to the store to buy some more but then the pancakes were cold and-.”

 

“Harleen,” Cobblepot took her hands. “This is the fifth time in a row you're more than an hour late.”

 

“I know, please don't fire me Mr. C,” she begged him. “Please, I need this job.”

 

“I was here an hour early, Harley can have my extra time, boss,” Ivy suggested.

 

“No one is getting fired today,” the boss kissed her hand. “Just… don't let it happen again.”

 

“You got it, Mr. C!” Harley smiled, and kissed his cheek.

 

“Does that include me, Ozzie dear?” Ed fluttered his eyelashes.

 

“Don't try me today, Eddie. I'm in a good mood.” Oswald Cobblepot clapped his hands together for attention. “That call was from the Falcone Family, a low level cousin was found dead yesterday and they are hiring us to provide the flower arrangements.”

 

“Cheapskates,” Ed coughed. It was true, Ivy thought. Cobblepot and Son was hardly the type of establishment hired by one of the most influential families in Gotham.

 

“I do not need to stress how important this order is,” Oswald slammed his hand against the table. “If we make the Falcone Family happy-.”

 

“They might not burn down the shop,” Ed whispered to Ivy.

 

“Ivy you're on the wreath, Harleen you will handle the centerpiece, and Eddie,” the boss sighed heavily. “I trust you on the bouquets, but remember, somber and tasteful, this isn't for a wedding. I shouldn't need to tell ya what'll happen if we insult the Falcone Family.”

 

“You can trust me, boss,” Ed blew a kiss.

 

“Yes, then, I… um, have calls to make,” Oswald said and left.

 

Harley giggled. “Did ya see how red he was, he was redder than your hair, Red.” Ivy wasn't sure being _that_ red was good for the boss's health. “By the by Red, thanks for the save back there,” she kissed Ivy’s cheek. “I owe ya one.”

 

“By my count, you owe me more than one,” Ivy took off Harley's oversized sunglasses to reveal a fresh black eye. “Mr. J painting your face again, Harles?”

 

“This is nothing but a love tap, Red,” she laughed. “You know Mr. J likes it rough.”

 

“I _like_ it rough, Harley,” Ed came over. “Your Mr. J likes _givin_ it rough, there's a difference.”

 

“The question isn't if Mr. J likes it rough, the question is do _you_ like it rough?” Ivy tilted her head up, the bruise was still mostly red but would likely deepen to a dark purple by afternoon. _This_ wasn't anything but abuse and it made Ivy angry.

 

“Sometimes Mr. J just gets carried away,” Harley shrugged. “I shoulda had breakfast ready but the alarm didn't go off and I slept in, and I forgot to pick up the O.J last night after my shift. So, you see, it was my own fault.”

 

“Well if he _likes_ it rough, he should _love_ what I want to do to him-,” Ivy hissed. Men were nothing but trouble. They plucked a beautiful flower like Harley and left her to wilt in ruin.

 

“Red, please, he- apologized and everything, said it would never happen again if I just did what he asked,” Harley took her sunglasses back from Ivy. “It don't even hurt much, ya know how bruises are, they always look worse than they feel.”

 

Ed cleared his throat, Ivy had almost forgotten he was still there. “I'll get you one of those small ice packs we use to pack mobile orders to put on your eye, it'll keep the swelling down.”

 

“Thanks, Eddie.” Harley started to put the sunglasses back on but Ivy put her hand out to stop her.

 

“You don't have to hide from us, Harles,” Ivy told her. She couldn't tell her, she wanted to see her, all of her, the perfections and imperfections, the bruises, all of it. To Ivy, Harley was the most beautiful flower in the shop. Harley held her hand.

 

“Hey, Ivy, what's this plant?” Ed called out and came back holding a strange plant in a ‘Cobblepot and Son’ pot. “I've never seen anything like it, is it something you crossbred?”

 

Ivy looked up and frowned at the interruption. She had almost forgotten about the plant, that wasn't like her. Her mind was growing moss. “I picked it up this morning at Doctor Strange's, he claimed to have found the plant on Indian Hill on the day of total eclipse of the sun last week. He warned that it was cursed and sold it to me for two dollars and fifty cents.”

 

“Ohhh, a cursed plant,” Harley jumped up to take a look at the plant. “How exciting! Did he say what made it cursed?”  

 

“I… he said something about a blood curse,” Ivy shrugged. “I'm not sure. He was speaking very fast and my Mandarin is very rudimentary.”

 

“What kind of plant is it?” Ed turned the pot around. “It almost looks alien.”  

 

“Don't be ridiculous, Ed,” Ivy took the plant from him. “It appears to be some kind of venus fly trap, but I've never seen anything like it before.”

 

“I like her,” Harley laughed, she petted the plant under its bud. “Look at that, she's smiling. See, she likes me, Red. Don't ya, girl?”

 

The plant did seem to be smiling, Ivy thought. “Be careful, Harley. I don't know what this plant is. It could be toxic to the touch.”

 

“Nah, you wouldn't hurt me, would ya? Who's a good girl? Whatcha gonna name her, Red?”

 

Was it her imagination, or had the plant lifted it's head and tilted it as though to listen.

 

“Since you've taken such a liking to her, how about Harley II?” Ivy ignored Ed’s snicker.

 

“No one's ever named anything after me before,” Harley took the plant from Ivy and kissed it on the head. “Harley II.”

 

“Come on, we better get to work before the boss comes out and fires us all,” Ivy suggested. But it had been worth it to make Harley smile like that.

 

* * *

 

Cobblepot hung up the sign Eddie had painted in the front window:

 

**Come in and see the world famous Harley II**

 

“This little plant of yours is going to make us rich and famous, Ivy my girl,” Oswald kissed the top of her head. “Harley II is going to get us out of the Narrows. How does a shop on Wayne Avenue sound to you?”

 

“Sounds fine, boss.”

 

Honestly, it sounded like torture to Ivy. She had fled to the Narrows to get away from that world. She liked it here in the Narrows, people were more honest.

 

“Do I get a kiss too?” Ed winked.

 

“Eddie, if you bring the shop more than five-hundred dollars in one day, I'll give you a kiss on the lips,” the boss chuckled. “And that's a promise.”

 

“You've got yourself a bet, Ozzie,” he grinned. “And I never lose a bet.”

 

Ivy looked past Oswald and noticed the small boy. “Hey there, Martine.” She waved. The boy waved back with a toothy grin.

 

“Martine?” Cobblepot turned. “What are you doing downstairs? Did you finish your homework?” The boy nodded. “Have you had dinner yet?” The boy shook his head. “Heat up the leftover takeout from last night, I'll be up after I've closed up.”

 

The boy started signing, Martine and Eddie were both teaching her but the boy moved his fingers too quickly for Ivy to catch. She caught the sign for ‘late’ and ‘cold’ though and could guess the rest.

 

“Me and Eddie can close up, Os,” Ivy suggested. “Go ahead and have dinner with your boy.”

 

“Hi, Martine,” Eddie knelt down to the boy's level. “I've got a new riddle for you. What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?”

 

The boy tapped his finger against his chin in thought like Ivy had seen Eddie do. Then he grinned and held up his hand in a fist, it was the letter ‘M’ she realized.

 

“Very good!” Eddie ruffled the boy's hair. “I really thought that one would stump you.”

 

“Come on, Martine,” Oswald took his hand. “I don't want you staying up too late on a school night.” He took him upstairs.

 

“I'm in trouble, Ivy,” Eddie slumped on a stool. “I _like_ him. I _really_ like him. I even like his son. I want to go upstairs with them. I want to eat dinner with them. I want to tell Martine a bedtime story and tuck him into bed. I want to-.”

 

“Tuck the elder Cobblepot into bed?” Ivy giggled.

 

“It's not funny, I haven't had an actual date in almost five months, and I haven't had sex in over three months. Three months! The last guy I was with was gorgeous. He looked like a model. But it felt too much like I was cheating on Ozzie.”

 

Ivy didn't wonder what Eddie saw in Oswald like some people might have. Cobblepot was a good man, one of the few ones. He was like a sturdy oak tree. She just wasn't into trees herself.

 

“Maybe you're just very horny, Eddie,” she teased him.

 

“That's just it though, when I see Ozzie with Martine I want what they have. I want to be domestic,” he put his head down. _“Me, domestic.”_

 

“Ask him out, Eddie,” she told him. “No riddles, no games. Just ask him out to dinner, tomorrow night.”

 

“What if he says no?” He looked up at her. “I don't even know if he likes men.”

 

“He likes men, remember Victor?”

 

“Nora's husband?”

 

“No, the other Victor. Bald, piercing eyes, strange sense of humor. Would bring milkshakes for Martine.”

 

“The delivery guy from the butcher's? Didn't he get sent to Black Gate or something? What does he have to do with Oswald.”

 

“Oswald was sleeping with him, Eddie. I thought you knew.”

 

“No, you're wrong. I would know if-.”

 

“Me and Harley caught them together, in Oswald’s office. I'm sorry Ed.” Ivy rubbed his back. “I think they broke up before Victor was arrested.” The boss had avoided her for the whole week after the incident. Not that Ivy had cared, humans had needs, _most_ humans anyway. It would be like blaming the flower for pollinating. She was thankful they had caught them before too many clothes had been removed however.

 

“He doesn't even like me, Ivy,” he sat up.

 

“If he didn't like you, he would've fired you a long time ago, you're not that good of a florist,” she scoffed. “You're pining like a prepubescent girl with her first crush, it's pathetic.”

 

“You're one to talk,” he chuckled. “Harley II?”

 

“It's just a name,” she shrugged.

 

“Have you scribbled your names together in your diary yet, Ivy?”

 

“I only keep names of those I plan to kill, Ed,” she smiled. “You should be asking if _your_ name is in it.”

 

“You like her.”

 

“Of course I like Harley, everyone likes Harley, you like Harley.”

 

“Not naming plants after her though, am I?” he nudged her. “You care for her, like you care for your plants.”

 

“I… like her,” Ivy admitted. She had never felt the same for another person, not even Eddie or Oswald, one she considered her only friend and the other the father figure she had never known. Harley was _special._

 

“I'll ask Ozzie out, when you ask Harley out,” he said.

 

“It's not the same and you know it,” she picked up a pair of scissors and and started trimming flower stems. “Harley has a boyfriend, Oswald is single.”

 

It wasn't fair! Harley deserved so much better than that clown Mr. J! She pictured cutting _him_ instead of the flowers in her hand. He _deserved_ it for the way he treated Harley. She _hated_ him. She wanted to see him _bleed._ Her fingers slipped and she cut her finger-

 

 _Damn!_ She sucked on her finger and tasted blood. There was a loud thud behind them. She whipped around and saw Harley II on the ground where she had fallen. Her finger forgotten she rushed forward and saved the plant. It didn't seem to be too damaged, some dirt had fallen out.

 

They heard heavy steps on the stairs. The boss! She couldn't let him see Harley II until she had fixed her.

 

“Distract the boss,” she whispered. Harley II was starting to droop. “Don't let him see Harley II.”

 

“How do I distract him?” Ed whispered frantically.

 

“I don't know,” she hissed. “Kiss him or something!”

 

Ed moved to intercept the boss. “Ozzie? What are you doing downstairs?”

 

“Heard something,” the boss tried to look around him. “Was afraid somebody was breaking in the store.”

 

“Ivy just… dropped a pot, an _empty_ pot,” Eddie shifted in front of Oswald.

 

“Is everything alright, Ivy?” Oswald looked around Ed. “It's past closing time, don't you two have somewhere else to go?”

 

“Just feeding Harley II, boss,” she called out.

 

“Ozzie- Oswald, I want to ask you, show you something,” Ed stuttered. “Can we go to the backroom?”

 

“It's been a long day, Ed. Can't it wait until morning?”

 

“Um.. no, no, it's got to be now.”

 

“This better not be another trick like that time you rigged the water spray to spray glitter,” Oswald sighed. “I'm still finding glitter in my hair.”

 

“It wasn't meant to do that,” Ed giggled softly. “It only needed a slight adjustment to the nozzle to work-.” Ed followed Oswald into the backroom and Ivy didn't catch the rest.

 

She turned back to Harley II. She had been feeding the strange plant but it was apparent to her that the plant was starving. She couldn't allow the plant to die, and not for reasons that the boss would give. She did not care for fame or fortune, this was something bigger than her. The sound of an argument made her look up.

 

The backroom and storefront was separated by a sliding glass divide and she could see Ed and the boss facing each other. Oswald looked angry and Ed looked frightened. What had the _fool_ done now, she thought. Suddenly Ed grabbed Oswald and kissed him. _No!_ She needed Ed to distract the boss not make him angry. Oswald pushed Ed away, he was going to.. He dragged him down and kissed him again. Ivy was tempted to take a video to show Harley. But she had a plant to rescue.

 

Cobblepot said something quietly to Edward and then they both headed upstairs. It looked like Eddie's dry spell was ending tonight.

 

Ivy turned back to the plant. “What do you want, Harley II?” She didn't expect an answer but the plant started making a low suckling sound. That was… unexpected, but she wasn't frightened. She lifted the plant’s bud, yes the bud was trying to open. A drop of blood dripped down, she had forgotten her bleeding finger, and landed near the plant's mouth.

 

A green tongue flicked out of the bud and licked up the blood.

 

* * *

 

Ivy did not like parties. They were too loud, too many people. And the flashes from the cameras were giving her a headache. She did not drink alcohol but she took an offered champagne glass to save her from small talk and the reporters who wanted to ask her questions about Harley II.

 

Cobblepot was in his element of course, with Ed never leaving his side. They had not come out officially, but the soft touches and softer looks they gave each other all night said that something had shifted in their relationship. But she hadn't had time to ask Ed, she had been too busy taking care of Harley II. _Feeding_ Harley II.

 

She looked down at her bandaged fingers. She had told them she was prediabetic and needed to test her blood three times a day. Harley didn't believe her but she hadn't asked. And no one guessed the truth. Why would they, she gave a toast to the object of honor tonight. Who would ever think she was bleeding herself dry to feed an _alien_ plant? For Harley II was not of Earth she had come to realize.

 

The five foot plant seemed to mock her. She was the real _monster_ here. She dropped her drink and fled to the bathroom. She didn't lock the door, and dry heaved into the toilet, nothing came up.

 

“Red? You okay in there, Red?” Harley opened the door.

 

“Yeah, Harles. I’m good. I think the champagne just went to my head,” she wiped her mouth.

 

Harley had dressed up for the party tonight and she looked good. Ivy tried not to stare at her legs from the angle on the floor. They reminded her of strong and supple stalks.

 

“It's the cheap bubbly Mr. C buys,” Harley giggled. “Speakin of which, dontcha think Eddie and Mr. C are acting funny lately?”

 

“Eddie finally got up the nerve to kiss the boss.”

 

“No!” Harley exclaimed excited. “When?”

 

“Last week, remember last Thursday when you had to leave early, I saw them through the partition before closing,” she smiled. “I'm pretty sure Eddie spent the night. He was already at the shop when I came in, in the same clothes he was wearing the day before, and you know he never comes in early.”

 

Last week, she thought. Was it only last week? It must have been.

 

“I can't believe he didn't tell us!” Harley hopped on the sink. “I'm happy for him, he deserves it. He's been sweet on the boss for months. Ozzie won't hurt him, not like-.” Her face fell and she turned away. “I'm sorry- I,” she started crying. “I don't know why I'm crying, must just be happy I guess.”

 

“Eddie isn't the only one who deserves to be happy, you know,” Ivy told her, she stood and touched her arm, Harley's skin was warm like sunlight. Ivy felt like a plant basking in her heat. “You deserve to be happy too, don't let anyone tell you different.”

 

“I _am_ happy, Red,” Harley took her hand and smiled, the tears in her eyes told a different story. “I love Mr. J. He takes good care of me, he does. He just gets a little jealous is all, but it shows he cares. If it weren't for him, I'd still be on the street.”

 

“You don't need a man to take care of you, Harley. You only need yourself,” she lifted her head up and brushed away the tears. “You don't need Mr. J.”

 

“I.. don't wanna be alone,” Harley whispered.

 

“You're not alone, Harles,” Ivy held her. “You have Oswald and Eddie, and you have me too.”

 

“I don't think I'm strong enough to leave him, Red. He.. frightens me.”

 

“You are the bravest, smartest, kindest person I know, Harley.”

 

“That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me,” she sniffed. “You're gonna make me cry and ruin my mascara.” Harley faced towards the mirror. “Look at me, I look like a raccoon,” she laughed.

 

Ivy grabbed some paper towels, turned on the water, and started to wipe clean the ruined make-up on Harley's face. She rubbed the lipstick off her lips even though it had not been ruined.

 

“I think you look beautiful,” she told Harley. “I've never seen you without your warpaint on.”

 

“Mr. J says he likes me with make-up.”

 

“Then let _him_ wear it,” Ivy made Harley giggle. “What do _you_ want?”

 

“I don't know… I've always been what men have wanted me to be.”

 

“Then it's time for you to be who _you_ want to be,” Ivy held Harley's face up. “You don't have to be something you're not, not around me. Never around me.”

 

Harley closed the distance between them and kissed Ivy. Ivy had kissed before, often to get something from someone, but never like this. She felt like a parched plant being watered after a long drought. She felt something come awake within her. Then Harley stopped.

 

“I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have- I need to go!” Harley ran out of the bathroom.

 

Ivy had known a moment of warm sunlight only for the cold to seep back into her veins.

 

* * *

 

Ivy offered to stay behind and clean the store, the press release had apparently been a success but she didn't understand the common interest in Harley II and knew it would die down like so many other fads.

 

Harley had left the party after the bathroom incident and Oswald and Ed had gone upstairs with the excuse to look in on Martine. That was fine with her, Ivy had always been fine with her own thoughts unlike some people.

 

She had _kissed_ Harley! It was both the best thing she had ever done and the biggest mistake. Eddie had been right, she did _like_ Harley. She _loved_ Harley. And she had probably just ruined everything with one kiss. She could always blame Oswald’s cheap champagne.

 

Ivy was putting the broom back when she heard the door open, she had forgotten to lock it. “Sorry, we're closed,” she called out. “You'll have to come back in the morning.” She entered the storefront and stopped. “Harley? What are you doing here?”

 

“I left him, Red,” she lifted her suitcase. “I have nowhere else to go. Thought the boss wouldn't mind me crashing in the store, until I find a new place.”

 

“You can… you can stay with me, it's a small apartment but the sofa folds out.”

 

“I think we both know I wouldn't be sleeping on the sofa,” she smiled. “And I think I should be on my own for awhile. I would only end up being who _you_ want me to be, it's what I do. I need to find who I _want_ to be.”

 

“I think that's probably for the best,” Ivy was a little disappointed, but knew she was right. “But I'll be here for you.”

 

“Thank you, Red,” she hugged Ivy.

 

The front door slammed open.

 

“I should've known,” a weedy man, Ivy assumed was the infamous Mr. J, pulled Harley away from Ivy by her arm. “You must be the one filling Harleen’s empty mind with strange thoughts.”

 

“Let me go, Mr. J,” Harley struggled.

 

Ivy rushed to grab the shotgun she knew Cobblepot kept hidden above the counter out of Martine's reach.

 

“You're coming home where you belong, Harleen Quinzel,” he dragged her by Harley II. “You shouldn't have worried me like that, you've been a _bad_ girl.”

 

Ivy aimed the shotgun at him. “Let her go and get outta here.”

 

Mr. J started laughing. “Oh, I get the _joke_ now,” he pointed to the sign above Harley II. “When is a girl like a plant?” he giggled. He poked at Harley II. Harley bit his bare arm hard enough to draw blood and freed herself in the distraction. She ran to Ivy’s side.

 

“Leave, before we call the coppers,” Harley threatened.

 

Mr. J was pointing at them laughing so he never noticed Harley II open her mouth and bend down over him. He never stopped laughing. The plant belched.

 

“Oh my- did Harley II just _eat_ Mr. J,” Harley giggled and put her hand over her mouth. “I shouldn't find that funny, should I?”

 

“Harley II feeds on blood,” Ivy was strangely calm, perhaps it was shock. “The blood on his arm must have awakened her hunger.”

 

“Harley II protected me.” Harley walked towards the plant. “Didn't ya? You're a good girl.” She reached out to pet the plant-

 

“Harley, be careful!” Ivy tried to stop her but she was too far away.

 

“Harley II wouldn't hurt me,” she petted the plant. “See, she likes me, Ivy.”

 

* * *

 

 Ivy stepped back and read the sign above the new shop on Wayne Avenue.

 

**Cobblepot & Nygma and Son **

**Shop of the Famous Harley II**

 

Harley came up and hugged her from behind. “Whatcha thinking?”

 

“I'm thinking there's a lot people who deserve to be plant food,” she answered.

 

“But only the bad ones, right Red?”

 

“Only the bad ones,” she agreed.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment if you like.
> 
> I might be tempted to write a sequel to this one from the Nygmobblepot pov. And how they find out what Harley II feeds on. And decide to feed "bad people" to the plant.
> 
> Re: Mr J (or Joker) this fic isn't meant as an attack on Jarley (even though I do prefer Harlivy) but I needed someone to be plant food and he fit the role.


End file.
